Russian Roulette
by MoonChild123
Summary: Rei falls in love with a new girl and Mariah turns to Kai for help. With new affections growing for Mariah, will Kai beytray his feelings, or his friendship? Confusion, Blood, Cat fights, Mind melding, Large sandwiches and Mustard!
1. The Locket

Hi! This is my first fic on FanFiction and hopefully not my last! So enjoy?

(ps- I don't have full time access to a computer so my story will appear in bits and pieces, sry!)

Disclaimer – I don't own any of these characters.........Darn......

**Ray's Hometown**

Mariah sat under an oak tree waiting for Rei. Rei had told her earlier that he wanted to talk to her privately, but she didn't know why. That funny feeling returned to her stomach when she thought of him. Did he remember? She looked down at Galix that was clenched in her fist. _"He wouldn't forget......"_ she though to herself. Mariah looked up as Rei walked towards her. She stood up and greeted him with the best smile she could muster.

"What's this all about, Rei?" Rei laughed and held out a package.

"It's your birthday, isn't it? I got you a present..." Rei handed Mariah the package. She hugged him and giggled.

_"You didn't forget"_ she thought and unwrapped the package, revealing a golden locket.

"Rei.....it's beautiful....." Rei smiled and took the locket from the box and helped her put it on.

"It looks great on you, let's go...." and they headed into the village, hand in hand.

**Kai's School**

Kai leant against the cold brick wall and listened to his walkman. I was another one of those boring school days that he couldn't wait to be over. He watched as the other students practiced their novice skills in a dish that could hardly be worthy of any beyblade. Kai glanced out the window and watched the sun fall behind the horizon. He sighed and started down the hallway to his room. The other boys stopped and watched him leave_." Maybe Rei sent me an email"_ Kai entered his room and locked the door. He sat down at his computer and logged on.

"You have one new message" Kai clicked on the icon that popped up and his screen opened to the email. It was written in a pink font, definatly not Rei's.

" Hey Kai, It's Mariah if you haven't already guessed."

Kai scoffed, she was always so predictable

"Anyway, Im writing you because Rei and the others have gone to the top of the mountain and...well nevermind. Rei says hi though! Back to the point, Rei and I were wondering if you wanted to come to the village. Tyson and Max have already agreed to come! Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease! Well I better go, bye!"

Mariah

Kai wrote an email back to Mariah explaining that he'd be their when he could and that she needed to choose a less bright font. He logged off his computer.

_"Might as well leave tonight...."_ Kai grabbed a bag and packed some things. His fingers grazed along something in the bottom of his drawer. He clasped his hands around it.

_"Dranzer...."_ Kai took Dranzer with him too.

With the bag swung over his shoulder, Kai crept out under the cover of darkness.

**Back In Rei's Hometown**

Mariah fell backwards onto her bed and starred at the ceiling. Rei and the others should have been back by now. She fingered the locket that hung from her neck and thought of Rei. If she spent the rest of her life with him, her life would be so predictable; Getting married, having kids, settling down, it was the way of her village, but did she really want that? She pittied anyone who married Tyson _"What a jerk..."_ and Max.... well Max wasn't her type.

_"What about Kai?"_ she shook the thought from her head. Was Kai even capeable of loving someone? Why was she even considering him? He was Rei's best friend after all.....

_"But he is hot......"_ she threw a pillow at the wall in fustration. Mariah got up from her bed and walked outside. She loaded Galix into her matching pink launcher and launched her into a tree. Galix shredded the tree into pieces. Landing on the ground and spinning in one spot, Galix seemed happy with her work. Mariah stood there and watched her beyblade spin.

"Mariah!!!" Rei yelled. Mariah turned around to see the group of teenage men who had gone to the mountain, including Rei, returned to the village. Mariah grabbed Galix and ran towards Rei.

"What happened?" she questioned, seeing Rei covered in bruises and wounds of all sorts.

"I'm what happened!" Boasted Lee as he walked up to Rei and Mariah. He was covered in an equal amount of bruises and wounds. Mariah sighed and shook her head.

"Come with me…." She said and grabbed both their hands. She led them to her room.

"Sit here and wait for me to come back." She said and left. Rei and Lee sat on the floor and looked at each other.

"Is this supposed to happen?" Rei asked Lee, he shrugged.

"The Elder didn't say anything about this…." Lee responded. Mariah walked back in and sat in front of them both. She carried a pile of bandages.

"Your not going to tell me what's going on are you?" asked Mariah as she began bandaging Rei's arm.

"Nope…"

"Nope…"

Mariah sighed. At least this was getting her mind off Kai… Oh great now she was thinking of Kai again! Why couldn't she get him off her mind?

"Mariah? Mariah! OW! Mariah!!!!" Rei tried to get her attention.

"Huh?" she zoned back in.

"MY ARM!!" he winced. Mariah looked at the bandage she was tying to tight. She loosened it a bit.

"Sorry Rei..." Mariah looked downcast. Lee couldn't stop laughing so Rei hit him in the head with his free hand.

"OW!" Lee yelled and hit him back.

"Stop it you two!!!"

Awhile later when Rei and Lee were bandaged up went outside to be greeted by Tyson, his brother Hero and of course, grandpa.

"What's up little dudes?" asked grandpa in his perky gangsta tone.

"Hey guys!" Rei exclaimed and began talking beyblade's with Tyson. Hero and Lee seemed to disappear so Mariah went over to talk to Tyson's grandpa.

"What's up Dudette? You look distracted…"

"I'm thinking of Kai..." Mariah said dreamily.

"Kai" said grandpa

"Kai…." Mariah sighed.

"Kai?" asked grandpa again, Mariah clued in.

"I…I mean…Pie!" Mariah yelled and ran off leaving grandpa confused.

"Hmmm…Pie sounds good…" he said and walked off to find some pie.

Mariah ran thought the forest by her village as fast as she could. She jumped over obstacles in her way and the wind twisted her hair and howled in her ears. She looked up into the light blue sky and the sun pierced her eyes. Mariah shut her eyes and continued running. She tripped on a rock and rolled down a hill. Suddenly, the ground seemed to give out under her and she reached out and grabbed the ledge. She opened her pink eyes and examined the situation she was in. Mariah was hanging from a cliff by her right arm. She tried to scramble up the edge but it was useless.

"Do you need some help?" Kai's blue hair and cold eyes appeared, Mariah sighed.

"Yes, Please!" Kai helped Mariah back to solid ground and seemed to find all this funny.

"What are you doing out here anyway?!" she asked, Kai got up and dusted himself off.

"I'm saving you, aren't I? Mariah laughed,

"No, really..." she said. Kai's eyes locked with Mariah's. He bent close to her, their faces only inches apart. Mariah's cheeks turned a light pink. Kai didn't seem to notice as he bent even closer.


	2. Hidden Feelings

Yay my second chapter! Thanx for all the reviews, there a big help!

Sry my next chapter's so short but I couldn't leave u guys hanging! Anyway I promise my next chapter will be longer!

Disclaimer- I don't own any of these characters....do I have to do this every chapter?

**Mariah's P.O.V**

My heart kept beating faster and faster. I took a deep breath in, _"His scent...it's familiar...what is it?"_ I argued with myself, it kept my mind off how close we were.

**Kai's P.O.V**

I'd froze. Why couldn't I move? We were so close I could feel her breath; the pleasant smell of flowers filled my nose. I noticed she couldn't move either; at least I wasn't the only one. I needed to get out of this, I needed to lie. I needed to stay calm.

**Mariah's P.O.V**

_"WHAT IS IT?!"_ I continued arguing with myself and took another deep breath. _"Hmmm.....Axe! But which one...Oh that's obvious, Phoenix...Why is this so important to me?!"_ I thought. Goosebumps began to appear on my arms.

**Normal P.O.V**

They both stayed quiet for another minute. Kai was keeping his cool but Mariah was beginning to lose it.

"Mariah," Kai broke the silence, "I'm lost...." Mariah was dumbfounded.

_"No....Hey, wait what was I expecting?! It's Kai after all..."_ she moved herself away from him and calmed herself down.

"I'll show you the way..." she said quietly and began leading Kai to the village. She wanted to run, run far away from Kai, the village, everything! But this time, there would be no running away.

**Rei's P.O.V**

Someone help me!

They had left me alone with Tyson! I was bored to death after hearing for the millionth time how great Tyson though he was. I felt like Kung-Fuing his ass back to his hometown, where he belonged. Why had we invited Tyson anyway? I silently prayed for someone to save me when my ears picked up 2 sets of feet coming towards Tyson and myself. I turned towards the sound and saw Mariah, followed closely by Kai, walking towards us. Her head was lowered and her clothes were slightly dirty so I figured she had fallen. Before I could open my mouth to say anything, she brushed past me and walked away. I looked to Kai for an explanation but his expressionless face told me nothing, it was when I realized that he was hiding something.


	3. New Challenge

Again, sorry about my last chapter. (I say sorry a lot eh?) I promise this one will be longer.

Max- Hey! When do I get a part?!

Me- Soon! Pat's Max on head

Max- Yay!

Me- secretly steals Max's blade and sells it on EBay yes... I'm your friend...Mwahahahaha

Max- You scare me.....

Hudini (Liz): So...I see you have a new chappy...muhahahahaha not for long.... eyes dart suspiciously muhahahahahahahahahaha!!!! Cough Cough

* * *

**Kai's P.O.V**

Rei's expression turned from confusion to concern, he was beginning to figure it out. I knew he loved Mariah, but what was I supposed to do? I crossed my arms like I usually did and resumed pretending to listen to Tyson.

**Rei's P.O.V**

Kai had crossed his arms. Maybe it was nothing, just Kai being....well Kai.

"Hey let's go see if Max's here yet!" Tyson yelled and started off into the village. Kai and I followed behind him.

Eventually, we came upon a circle consisting of grandpa, Daichi and Max.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked leaning into the circle trying to find out what was going on.

"We found some pie, dudes!" exclaimed grandpa, "Oh, hi Kai!" Kai ignored him.

"Hey good to see you guys!" Max said his face full of pie. Tyson was already digging in.

"TYSON!" yelled Daichi as Tyson and himself fought over the remainder of the pie.

"Where did you get that anyway?" I questioned.

"HEY! There's the pie thief! GET HIM!!" yelled a gang of rolling pin wielding women from the village.

"Hehehehehe... gotta go little dudes!" yelled grandpa as he ran off.

"We better get outta here too!" I said and ran off. Tyson, Max, Daichi and Kai followed.

**Max's P.O.V**

I washed my face in the small lake Rei had led us to. Tyson hadn't even noticed his face was covered in pie; either that or he didn't care. They were arguing again, Tyson and Daichi, now I know why Rei and Kai chose to ignore them. I looked towards the two and wondered what was going through there heads. I guess I envied them. They sat under a waterfall meditating. I couldn't do that, too cold. I swam over to where Tyson and Daichi were fighting and splashed them, causing a water war.

"Hey Daichi! Let's get Tyson!" I yelled and me and Daichi began ganging up on Tyson.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Tyson! Guys, hey!" yelled Kenny as he and Hilary ran towards the bladders.

"Hey Chief! What's up?" asked Tyson, the splashing subsided.

"We've got another tournament to win!" exclaimed Hilary.

"Another one so soon? Doubles or team?" asked Rei. Hilary and Kenny looked at each other.

"Tag team" they both said.

"What?!" Max spoke for everyone.

"Sweet!" yelled Daichi, dancing with Tyson.

"Don't get too excited Daichi, you don't even get to pick your partners..." said Kenny. Everyone but Kai went wide eyed.

"Well sounds like an actual challenge..." he said.

"Don't worry Kai; we get to burst your bubble too. The tournament, it's going to be held in Russia." said Hilary. Kai looked pissed.

"Nice going Hilary!" exclaimed Tyson. She shot him a dirty look.

"The blade breakers are already expected to come so you're already signed up, the other spots are reserved for top notch bladers, you'll have your hands full guys!" Kenny said, "Oh, and we need your blades for upgrades."

The Blade breakers pulled out their blades and handed them over to Kenny and Hilary.

"Great! We'll give them back to you when were done." Kenny said.

That night, Kai lay awake in the hut that had been provided for them to sleep in. The only sounds were the crickets and Tyson's snoring. Kai crossed his arms behind his head.

"_Why Russia? Why not China or the Arctic for god sakes?"_ he thought. Something else was going on, a bigger picture.

"Kai? You still up?" asked Rei, turning over to see if Kai was awake. Kai contemplated answering.

"Yeah..." he finally said. Rei let out a small laugh.

"How do you think there gonna choose our partners?" Rei questioned. Kai continued to gaze at the wooden ceiling.

"I dunno... pick names from a hat?" he suggested, Rei quietly laughed.

"I think I'll end up getting paired with a new kid." Said Rei yawning.

"With my luck, I'll end up with Tyson... Kai said and they both laughed. After they finished laughing it was silent, a terrible ugly silent that normally wouldn't have happened. Even Tyson's snoring had ceased. The air seemed to shift and become cold, almost evil. Rei shielded himself with his blanket and starred into the darkness.

"Kai? Kai you still awake?" asked Rei, his body shivering now. Kai ignored Rei. He couldn't talk anymore, he didn't want to. Kai laid still and waited until Rei fell asleep before he grabbed his jacket and snuck out of the hut and into the moonlight.

**Mariah's P.O.V**

I took a big breath in of fresh air once I was outside my family's house. Every night since I was a child I had snuck out and stayed outside until I was dead tired, watching the stars. In this case, I wasn't going to fall asleep no matter what. I had too much on my mind. Hilary had told me earlier about the tournament and I defiantly wanted in, it didn't matter who my partner was, I planned to enter that tournament, and win. I had even asked Hilary if she and Kenny could update my blade a little. So I was outside star-gazing without my blade or the ability to sleep. I sighed and continued to walk again when I saw none other than Kai. I froze. What was he doing out here in the middle of the night? I was sure he hadn't seen me so I hid behind a tree and spied on him. He wasn't moving, just starring up at the stars, as I often had. The moonlight flooded over him, making him look angelic or god-like or something and to top it all off, he wasn't wearing a shirt! A cold wind swept in and I tried to shield my scantly clad body from the cold air. The wind seemed to suddenly stop so I looked up to find Kai's broad chest blocking the wind. I said nothing even as he wrapped his jacket around my shoulders. I stood there amazed that Kai had even noticed me when he gently wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against his chest.

"_He's fallen in love with me!"_ I though to myself as we stood there.

"Kai-"I was interrupted by his hand on my mouth. He looked towards a bush and it began rustling. I tore away from Kai and took off running to my house. Someone had seen, someone knew.

**Kai's P.O.V**

She broke away from me and began running. Whoever was behind that bush, I was going to kill! I walked over to the bush and out popped Tyson. I grabbed the collar of his nightshirt and lifted the little punk off the ground.

"What do you think your doing?" I practically yelled at Tyson.

"What were you doing?!" he asked me, I pursed my lips and threw him to the ground.

"Tell anyone, ANYONE, and your dead meat Tyson!" I yelled and stormed back into the hut. Tyson didn't return to the hut as I lay in my bed and tried to get myself back under control. My hands were still shaking as I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**The Next Morning**

**Kenny's P.O.V**

I gathered the beybladers together after a brief breakfast at 6 in the morning. Kai seemed a bit on edge when we boarded the plane for Russia, and I couldn't blame him. I sat down next to Hilary and began the finishing touches on the blades. Hilary brought me Mariah's blade last night and I was surprised Mariah wanted to go. I worked on it all night and brought it to perfection. Sadly, my work of art was now back with her owner. I polished Max's blade and handed it to him. Now that was a bad idea. Max couldn't stop talking about it the whole way. By the time we got to Russia, we were all about ready to kill him. I gave the rest of the blades back to there owners in the airport and looked around for our ride. Kai told us he was taking care of it, so we followed him outside to where the largest limo I've ever seen was parked.

"Master Kai, nice to see you well." Said the man holding the door open. Kai just nodded and stepped into the car. The rest of us followed and yes, we all fit into the car with room to spare. I looked at Kai and wondered where we were going. After about 10 minutes we arrive at Kai's house. Getting out of the car we all stood there, shocked.

"Holy shit....."


	4. The Girl

Oh before anyone reads this chapter, I advise you to go back and read the 3rd chapter again. I had a problem with saving and loading so I had to replace and edit most of the chapter. Plus I added some stuff. PLEASE DO THIS BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER OR YOU WILL HAVE NO IDEA WHATS GOING ON!!! Thankies.

Yay! I feel so loved! YaYaYa! Reviews are appreciated!

Tyson- Hehehehehe I know Kai's secret! prances around

Me- Trips Tyson DIE!!!!!!!!!! Jumps on Tyson and begins kicking his ass

Tyson- AHHHHHHHH!!!OW!!!NOO!!

Hudini- Please excuse her, she has a beef with Tyson. Oh save some for me Age!

Me- Stops beating on Tyson for a sec Oki Dokie!

Tyson- Mmmmmm.....beef....

Me- Hey I didn't say you were allowed to talk! Resumes killing Tyson

Hudini- Jumps in and helps kill

Me- Oh and enjoy!!

Tyson- HELP!

( Oh and I'm not that educated on Kai's family so I made it up, okay?)

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Kai stood with his arms crossed waiting for the others to finish basking in the glory of his house. Everyone was still shocked as Kai led them into the house. The front room was very grand and casual looking, almost formal. While we stood admiring the leather chairs and portraits, people, who obviously worked in the house, unloaded the luggage. One of them, a woman, rushed over to Kai and whispered in his ear... He sighed and nodded, making the woman rush over to a nearby telephone and begin dialing.

"What's up Kai?" asked Rei.

"Guess Dickenson couldn't find a hotel to stash the rest of the bladders for the tournament, so now I'm stuck with them..." said Kai grabbing his bag and began walking up the stairs. The rest of the team followed, not wanting to get lost.

**Kai's P.O.V**

After I assigned each of them a room, I entered my own room and collapsed on my bed. I looked around my black room and quietly laughed to myself. Ten years ago my room had been an ugly shade of yellow that my parents fancied. I had changed the color of my walls several times without my parent's permission before I settled on black. I don't even think my parents even knew! I sighed and heaved myself off the bed and looked around once again. A picture frame on my dresser caught my eye and I walked over to it. Picking it up with both my hands I gazed at the picture.

_**Flashback**_

I ran around laughing. Nanny was chasing me with three other maids, trying to brush my hair for the picture. Father was sitting in his chair talking on the phone to someone important again so I dashed behind my mother in an attempt to hide. Nanny and the others stood in front of mother trying not to be rude but catch me at the same time.

"Kai, dear, let Nanny brush your hair for the picture!" she said as she picked me up and began laughing. My mother's laughter was the sweetest thing I had ever heard.

"Okay mommy!" I said as she placed a kiss on my forehead. I scrambled into Nanny's arms and let her brush my blue hair.

"There you go..." Nanny said and rubbed mother's lipstick off my forehead. Placing me beside my father, who had ceased talking on the phone, I stood as straight as I could for the picture. Father gripped my shoulder tightly and mother placed her hand on top of fathers.

Flash!

_**End Flashback**_

I shivered and rubbed the shoulder my father had gripped. Mommy, there was a word I'd probably never use or hear again. My mother died a few years after that photo had been taken. I placed the photo back on my dresser and stood there silently.

"Master Kai? Master Kai, Mr. Dickenson is here." Said a woman as she quietly entered.

"Thank you Nanny. Tell him to meet me in the living room along with the other guests and I will be with him shortly." I said quietly. The woman nodded and left. I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

_"I miss you, mother."_

**Hilary's P.O.V**

Mariah sat on the leather couch next to me looking a bit down. Putting my hand on her shoulder I motioned for her to tell me what was going on. Mariah shook her head and gazed into the fire crackling in the fireplace. Mariah and the rest of the Russia tournament bladers had arrived with Mr. Dickenson and were presently in what looking like the living room. The other bladers, most of whom I have never heard of, were sitting on chairs that had been provided. I looked back at Mariah.

"Please tell me what's wrong, I won't tell anybody!" I exclaimed, she looked at me again.

"Listen Hilary, It's kinda personal, and I don't feel like explaining it to anyone right now..." she said to me. I felt really bad for asking her so I left it at that.

"Mariah? What on earth are you doing here?!" asked Rei as he walked up to us.

"Hey Rei, you know what's going on?" I asked, Mariah seemed edgy.

"Have NO clue." he sighed and sat between me and Mariah. Mariah folded her hands in her lap and looked down at them. Rei inched towards her and looked at her top to bottom.

"Okay.... What's wrong?" he asked. Mariah looked up and him and flashed a totally fake smile. I'm not sure if he noticed.

"Nothing! I'm just sleep deprived..." she said as Kai walked in. The loud talking turned into a quiet murmur as he sat down infront of Dickenson and began talking. Everyone began talking like normal so I didn't catch what was going on. Rei was talking to Mariah about his new blade so I waved bye to Mariah and left to find Kenny.

**Kai's P.O.V**

"So... you want me to put a roof over their heads?" I asked Dickenson as I sat down across from him. He nodded. I sunk into my chair and sighed.

"Please Kai; you do owe me a favor." Said Mr. Dickenson. I rubbed my temple.

"Fine" I said and he began going on about how the tournament was being scheduled. I looked around at the other bladers that had invaded my home and sighed again. The cook was NOT going to be happy.

"Rei....?" Mariah's voice caught my attention. Why was she here? I looked around for her and saw her sitting by the fire, with Rei! He was holding her hand and gazing into her eyes. I clenched my fist and my heart pounded with rage. I watched as Rei moved closer to her. He was going to kiss her! I was mad. I was jealous. But I wasn't going to let him steal her first kiss. I quickly got to my feet, interrupting Dickenson, and marched over to them, glaring the whole way.

"REI!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh my god I haven't seen you in FOREVER!!!!!!!!" yelled a girl with fiery red hair as she walked up to Rei and Mariah, stopping me in my tracks. Mariah and Rei had moved away from each other without me beating him into a pulp so I backed off slightly.

"Hey Salima..." Rei sounded hurt as he spoke to the ecstatic redhead. Something about redheads annoyed me... Maybe it was because they were to smart for their own good.

"Guess what! I'm competing in this tournament! I begged Kane to come but he refused...So...I'm going solo this year! Well until they partner me up with someone..." she said and dragged Rei away from Mariah. Mariah looked too shocked to even notice that Rei had been pulled off. I watched her close her eyes and sigh deeply. I was relived when I sat back down in front of Dickenson. He didn't seem all too happy but hey, I didn't care!

"What on earth were you doing Kai?!" he asked.

"Nothing..." I said as I gave him one of my rare, real smiles. Right now, I was too happy to care that Tyson had lit himself on fire.


	5. Places to Hide

Yay you love me! I hope you're enjoying my story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. I can't think of anything to say up here anymore so I'm gonna get to the best part, the story!

Hudini- Are you okay? Normally ur killing someone....

Me- ......I'm fine o.o''

Hudini- No ur not you need help...

Me- Well duh! Thats why your here!

Hudini- No fair...

Daichi- Why is Tyson dead?

Me- Because...... he ate to much.......-lies-

Daichi- I told him... but will he listen? NOOOOOOO yeah and I also told him to -Blahblahblahblahblah-

Me- -Kills Daichi too?- hEHehEHe -twitches-

* * *

**Kai's P.O.V Still**

Wait...TYSON"S ON FIRE!?

How had I missed that? Tyson was running in circles, his jacket on fire. Why he didn't just take it off I didn't know. As I ran over, joining the group around Tyson, he had dropped to the floor and began rolling.

"PUT IT OUT!!!!!! PUT IT OOOOOOUUUUUUTTTTTT!!!!" he yelled as Daichi grabbed my designer rug and began hitting Tyson. I didn't care much. I could get another one but I mean Daichi beating Tyson with a rug, priceless. I snickered as I watched the commotion unfold. Suddenly, I was dragged out into the hallway and somewhat pushed into the wall.

"What the-" I was cut off by Mariah's hand over my mouth. I stayed silent as she removed her hand and handed over my jacket.

"Thank you..." she said, standing as still as a statue in front of me. I took the jacket back. I didn't even remember her running off with it. I put it back on as she continued to stand in front of me, silent.

"I should be thanking you..." I said. It sure didn't sound like me and she noticed.

**Mariah's P.O.V**

I smiled at his comment. Sure didn't sound like Kai. He moved his hand over to my cheek but I moved away slightly. I didn't know what I wanted anymore. He looked away, slightly regected.

"Im sorry..." he murmered. He was aploigizing? Why? It was my fault, my problem. I placed my fist on his chest but he brushed me off as I did him. Feeling somewhat hurt myself, I walked down the hallway and turned the corner. Bracing myself against the wall I silently cried. My body was racked with sobs that I couldn't control so I pound on the wall with my fist. After I was finished crying my guilt trip set in. I dried the remaining tears with my sleeve and coughed slightly. Peering around the corner I saw Kai had long since dissapeared from the spot I had left him at. Sighing, I continued down the hallway. What was I looking for?

_"I need out..."_ I thought as I hugged myself. For five minutes I walked the hallways until I came to a door. I felt drawn to this door, as if something important was behind it. It was slightly ajar and light could be seen pouring out. I took a deep breath in and shoved the door open.

**??? P.O.V**

I sat with my legs crossed on the couch near Mr. Dickenson. I wondered if the kids thought I was abit too old to be a blader. Smirking at this thought I looked around for my guests of honor. Tyson's fire had been put out and he and Daichi were fighting again, typical. Max had entered the room after Tyson had been put out and was currently blabing to another blader about mustard. Kai had just walked in also, seeming to be in a bad mood.

_"Must be that girl again..."_ I thought and looked around again. Rei... where was Rei? Great, I lost track of one of them. I watched Kai shake his head and leave so I decided to go looking for Rei.

**Mariah's P.O.V**

What the hell was going on? Rei's face was buried in that other girl's face and I wondered why either of them hadn't suffocated yet. I stood at the door waiting for one of them to graciously notice me when Rei looked up from his little friend.

"Uhhh....M.....Mariah..." Rei stuttered. Selema, partially naked, turned around and looked me in the eye.

"Oh... Hi Mariah!" she said as tears began to form in my eyes.

"Listen.....It's not what you think it is!" Rei was panicking. Not what I thought it was?! He was covered in her lipstick for god sakes! I bolted out the door and ran as fast as I could. I almost tripped manouvering around a man who had suddnely appreared. My feet made small thuds as they came in contact with the hardwood hallways. Salty tears flew off my cheeks as I turned a corner and continued running. A door. The door at the end of the hallway. I was my only way out, it better be the way out. I burst throught the door and slammed them shut behind me. Slowly, I stumbled into the middle of the room and collapsed on the floor. I curled into a ball and let myself cry.

**Kai's P.O.V**

She collapsed in the middle of my bedroom and began crying. Did she even know this was my bedroom? I cautiously walked towards her and knelt beside her. My hand placed itself on her shoulder and she stopped shaking and looked at me. Was this all my doing? Had I made her cry? Without any words she buried her tear stained face in my chest and began sobbing once more. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight. She was trying to hide, hide from reality as I often had.

_"I'll hide with you..."_ I thought as I lifted her chin and wiped her tears away with my thumb. She smiled at me and fell asleep in my arms.

**Mariah's P.O.V**

I woke up in Kai's arms and closed my eyes again. The warmth of being next to him was warmer than anything I had ever felt before. I moved slightly, not meaning to wake him up, but I did. He opened his beautiful eyes and looked down on me. I snuggled closer to him and smiled. He kissed me on the forehead and closed his eyes again.

"We'll hide together, I promise......"


	6. Partners and Pride

Hehehehe I've decided to start this chapter off with a quote from Tenchi- Wrath of Heaven since I have nothing else to say.

Hudini- Yeah ur killing off the characters cause ur desperate!

Me- You must tell no one! -looks shifty-

Hudini-.....too late?

Me- Forget u heard that and read the quote!!!

Many lives these two blades have taken, As many as they have protected. My blood covered lips speak no words as I stare into the blades reflection.

Me- -crys-

Hudini- Sap......

Me-WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

* * *

**Mariah's P.O.V Still**

I woke up again about an hour later. I was still cradled in Kai's arms as I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

_"Hmmm....something's wrong..."_ I thought, watching Kai sleep.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!! KAI WAKE UP!!!!!" I yelled and shook him awake. He shook his head and yawned.

"What?" he asked me as I stood up and began bouncing back and forth.

"The....the tournament! The starting cerimonies are this morning! What time is IT?!" I panicked, he laughed at me asI looked around for a clock.

"We have an hour, calm down" He said and stood up. I looked at him. He was WAY too calm, not fair. I looked at my filthy clothes, then back at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Bathroom's over there, I'll get someone to bring you a change of clothes." he said in a rather orginized fashion.

"What about you?" I asked. He walked over to the door and placed his hand on the knob. He wasn't even that dirty by the looks of it.

"I have some thing's to do before I have to worry about myself. I'll be back in abit." He said and left. He had all the awnsers.

_"Note to self, ask him the meaning of life...."_ I thought and walked into the biggest bathroom I had ever seen. I started the bath and shed my dirty clothes, placing Galix and my launcher on the counter before I carefully stepped into the bath. I sunk under the water and rubbed my scalp. My head still hurt from crying and my eyes were still sore. I came up for air and leant against the edge of the oversized tub.

"Good too see you haven't drown, ma'm.." said an older looking lady who had walked in, holding clothing. I wasn't sure if I was to be surpized or......hiding. I chose to hide.

"Uhh...can I help you?" I asked, sinking under the water. I was somewhat concious about my looks, I didn't even like locker rooms....too much nudity.

"I'm here to help you! Master Kai sent me to fetch you a pair of clothes and since we haven't had any females in this houshold for ahwile, I did what I could. I smiled and nodded as she placed the clothes beside my blade and left. I finished washing myself, got out and dried off. With one towel wrapped around my wet hair and the other around my body, I went over to see the clothes I was to wear.

**Kai's P.O.V**

I stepped back into my room and sat on a couch. Nanny was dissapointed she couldn't make my bed, seeing as I had slept on the floor with Mariah. I combed my hand through my still partially wet hair. I decided to use another bathroom to take a shower so Mariah wouldn't have to wait. Nanny had found something in my room to clean and seemed absorbed in it.

"What you give her to wear?" I couldn't resist asking. Nanny smiled at me.

"Master Kai, you know I like to surprise you. Be patient." she said and went back to work just as the bathroom door had opened.

"Wow......that's different for you..." I said, standing up. Nanny went over to Mariah and began fixing her hair and clothes.

"Ohhh I'm gonna kill you!" she threatened as Nanny made her twirl around. The pink dress suited her. The fabric was cut just above her knees and was tied at the waist with a lighter pink ribbon. The straps threatened to fall off her bare shoulders. She stopped twirling and looked at my face. I could just here Nanny in my mind.

_"Master Kai, stay civilized now_....."

I swallowed hard and forced a slight smile. I could see a smile forming on her lips too. At least Nanny hadn't dolled her up with make-up, I would have been dead then.

"We better go or someone's gonna think something's wrong.." she said and opened the door. It was then I saw her beyblade strapped to the ribbon on her back. Facing her wasn't going to be easy.

**Salima's P.O.V**

Rei seem distant from me as I clung to his arm. Toying with his emotion's was easier than I had first thought. He was frantically looking around the room filled with other blader's looking for Mariah. Mariah, how I despised her. She was the one Rei loved, the one he gave the locket too. Rei hadn't realized it, but I knew more about his culture than he did. That locket would be mine. Mariah had entered the room with the rest of the blader's but I pulled himaway before he noticed. The anouncer boomed over the speaker and we all got ready.

**Normal P.O.V**

"WELCOME EVERY ONE TO THE FIRST ANNUAL RUSSIAN TORNAMENT!" Yelled the anouncer dude over the speaker phone. He was followed by an equally loud scream by the audience.

"As you all know, we have quite a line up of blader's for you this year! Including your all time favorites, THE BLADE BREAKERS!!!!!!!!!!" he continued. The crowd screamed again.

"This years matches will be tag team style, two blades in the dish at once. Your partner stops spinning or is thrown from the dish, the duo will automatically lose! But the surprizes aren't over! The blader's have NO idea who their partner are!" he was interupted by another loud scream. He continued again,

"Those teams will be made today and remember the blader have no idea who they will be with!"he finished to yet another scream.

"Energetic crowd eh?" said Max, standing next to Tyson.

"Uh yeah... YES HELLO! YOU LOVE ME! YES TYSONS HERE MAN!" Tyson said, flaling his arms around. Max rolled his eyes.

"Attention hog...." he muttered quietly. The person standing beside him snickered.

After a short break, everyone was brought back in for the pairings. The blader's stood in a straight line waiting for their names to be called. No one wanted to go first.

"TYSON!" the anouncer yelled as Tyson's picture appeared on the giant screen. Tyson stepped foreward, still waving. The crowd went silent while they chose his partner.

"Hilary?" said the anouncer with some confusion. Hilary stepped beside the shocked Tyson.

"Oh...I forgot to tell you I entered too!" she said with a sly smile, " But I never expected to go with a loser like you!"

"But....But the spots are reserved for TOP notch blader's!" Tyson complained.

"Then how'd you get here?! Besides, I called in a favor" she said. Tyson was dumbfounded.

"Our next contestant is........REI!!!!!!!!" yelled the anouncer dude. Rei stepped up as they chose his partner.

"And his partner will be.......SALIMA!" another roar. Rei looked dissapointed as Salima stepped up and took her usual spot clinging to his arm. Rei and Salima stepped off to the side as some other teams were put together. Daichi was dissapointed when he got a kid no taller than he was, but they soon became friends. The next team was Max and some older guy named Yuji Soyama. Suprizingly, Yuji was the first one to say nice to meet you. Now thats a change!

**Rei's P.O.V**

I began to nod off while they continued to pair up the bladers when I felt Salima tug at my shoulder.

"Rei...REI! Mariah's up!" I don't know if she was taunting me or just being nice. I looked up and sure enough, it was Mariah's turn. Too bad I had already had a partner... could I trade? Doubt it..... Wait...... was she wearing a dress?! Who the hell put her in a dress?!

"KAI!" her partner was chosen. Kai?! Bet he wasn't too happy... I watched as Kai walked up and stood beside Mariah. Was that a smile?! Did Kai Hiwatari smile because his partner was a girl?! Where was his pride? I clenched my fists as he walked over to the side with Mariah. My best friend..... was he hiding something? The rest of the pairs were picked and we all went to our team locker rooms. I ran after Kai and Mariah, wanting and explanation.

"Kai!" I yelled and they turned around to face me, his cold eyes met my rage as I shoved him against a wall.


	7. A Fight Between Friends

Hey people! Sorry it's taken so long for me to finish this chapter but I was taking a vacation in Grande Prarie! Anyway I'll try to put up chapters every week but my b-day is coming up soon! Yay! Oh and sry it's short...Anyway, I've had a few people ask me for my email and its in my profile!yay!

Me-Sorry, I don't have messanger -crys-

Hudini- Loser......

Me- Shut Up!

Hudini- Make ME!

Me- -strangles Hudini- DIEEEE!!!!

Hudini- AHHHHH!!!

Inu-Yasha- uhh.... no flames?

Goku- How did you get here?

Inu-yasha- I dunno.....

Me- GOKU?! DIEEEEEE!!!!!!! -Chases Goku-

Goku- AHHHHH! Don't poke me!!!

* * *

**Kai's P.O.V**

I felt anger boil in my blood when I turned to face Rei. My face felt hot as I clenched and unclenched my fist, deciding wether or not I should hit him.

"What...what do you think your doing?!" I asked, my teeth gritted. He looked shocked.

"What am I doing? What are YOU doing?!" he replied. I guess he ment Mariah. I looked over to her. She was staring down Salima, her cheeks slightly red. I looked back at Rei.

"I've done nothing!....But you.... you were kissing Salima! So don't tell me that I've done something wrong!" I yelled.

"We love each other!" Inturupted Salima, Rei gave her an unsure look.

"It's true!" she continued. Mariah slapped her. No one spoke as Salima's tears turned to full, blown rage.

"You BITCH!" she screamed and lunged for Mariah. Rei restrained the screaming Salima and I restrained Mariah, who was about to give her the beating of a lifetime.

"Let me go!" she struggled as I held her by her tiny waist.

"Mariah... calm down...let's just go..." I wispered. She stopped fighting and gazed at Rei with teary eyes. I clasped my hand around hers and led her down the hallway. She never looked back.

**Salima's P.O.V**

Rei watched them walk down the hallway, his expression hurtful. He was losing his first love to his best friend, could it go any better for me? Rei would be mine for sure now, he had no where else to go! I left to go tell Yuji of my success, leaving Rei to wallow in self pity.

**Tyson's P.O.V**

Hot dogs, pizza, chips....ANYTHING!

How the hell was a guy supposed to get some chow around here if all the damn signs are in a foreign language?! I should have listened to Kenny and taken a Russian course before we came! I could barley speak my own language nevermind another! Женская Ванная.... what the hell did that mean?! I decided to check it out and Pushed open the silver door.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Wow..... the womens bathroom, what luck! Russian chicks are HOT!!!!!!! I was pushed out of the bathroom. Landing on my ass, I continued to drool all over myself. Who knew girls changed in a public bathroom!

**Hilary's P.O.V**

I watched Tyson sit on his ass and drool all over himself. It was very pathetic and made me change my mind about apoligizing to him... what had I seen in him anyway? I sighed and turned my back on the pathetic scene and walked away. I was somewhat glad.

_"Maybe Kenny would go out with me!"_ I thought and ran to find my four eyed friend.


	8. Ya Tebya Lublyu

Ugh................what should I say? Oh right! I don't much like OC's..... I only have 3 in this story but they don't have major roles...hey I needed evil characters.... and I couldn't exactly use grandpa!....oooo that's a good idea!, no offence to anyone with OC's....

This chappy is dedicated to all couples out there! Mainly Kathleen and Curtis! I don't have a bf so I can't dedicate it to myself....oh well here we go!

PS- DON'T FLAME ME!!!!! I've repeatedly asked for no flames and I still receive them, so again, don't flame me! If you have nothing nice to say, then don't say it! I've worked really hard on my fic, spending my free time on it, and if it's boring, OH WELL! All that matters is that I'm proud of it; I put it up here so other people may read it. If I have one boring chapter, just so you know. One chapter leads into the next and so on. If I didn't have that chapter, then my fic wouldn't make any sense! Again I'm sorry that people who aren't flaming me have to read this. Thank you.

* * *

**Mariah's P.O.V**

The crowd screamed as I walked up to the dish with Kai. He stood beside me, calmer than I had ever seen him. The events that had unfolded prior to this battle were beginning to affect my mood. I forced a smile and waved at the people watching us.

"Look Alex! It's KAI!!!!!!!!!!" yelled a boy with brown hair, no older than 6. The girl's jaw dropped as she gazed at Kai.

"Wow....." she muttered, her red-orange hair falling in her face. I watched Kai grin slightly at the little girl, almost causing her to faint. I snickered as we all pulled out our blades and waited for the announcer.

"Three, two, one, LET IT RIP!!!" he yelled, starting the battle. All four of us launched our blades into the dish. Galix spun in the middle while Kai's Dranzer circled the outside.

"All right…. Let's get this battle started!" yelled the girl I've come to know as 'Alex'. Her red blade charged at mine and hit with full force. Unfortunately, she didn't make a dent and Galix sent her flying backward.

"W…What!?" she exclaimed as her blade bashed into mine several more times, with no luck. Her eyes watered up at her failure.

"JOHN!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!" she yelled at her brother, who was all to absorbed in trying to catch Kai.

"What? Help you?! You help ME!!!!! I can catch this damn idol of yours!" he yelled back. Kai smirked. He was right; the boy hadn't had a hit on him yet. I watched the girl begin to cry.

"But….But mommy told you that you had to help me!" she whimpered. The two siblings fought and Kai looked at me.

"Ready?" he asked. I smiled and gave him the thumbs up.

"Ready!" I replied.

"Dranzer/Galix, ATTACK!" we yelled in unison as our blades sprung foreword towards the siblings and, faster than a blink of an eye, their blades landed outside of the dish in front of their feet.

"We…we lost…..IT'S YOUR FAULT!!!!!!! Hey…where'd you go?" asked John looking for his sister. She was standing in front of Kai, who had retrieved his blade, holding out a piece of paper and a pen.

"Uh…..May I have your autograph?" she asked in a barley audible voice. Kai probably did this all the time, so I retrieved Galix from the dish and pranced over. Kai watched me the whole time. Did he even know what he was doing? I took the pen and paper from the little girl and handed it to Kai.

"Uh… right…." He said and took the paper, maintaining his 'bad-boy' attitude and signed it. The girl took the paper back and pranced over to her brother, waving her prize. The crowd cheered as we walked out of the stadium and down the hall.

"That was fun! Those kids are cute!" I said. Kai didn't respond. I tilted my head slightly and looked at him. He seemed like he had something on his mind.

"Okay, what's wrong?!" I asked as we got into the car that would drive us to Kai's mansion.

"Nothing…." He replied and said nothing else the whole way there.

**Kai's P.O.V **

She finally gave up and sat on the carpet in my room. I stood and watched her polish her blade while busy thoughts ran through my head. I maintained my blank face as I though of what would come next for me. Would Rei and I still be friends? What about Mariah? Sure, I had feelings for her… but were they real? I sat on the edge of my bed and looked out my window. Night had set in faster then I had first thought, but I knew that the Bey battles would continue well into the night. I looked at Mariah, who now had her arms crossed on top of my legs and was gazing up at me. Her eyes, they were unique. Her golden, slit eyes. I placed my hand on her cheek and she blushed a light pink. I stood up as she clutched to my chest. Only now had I realized I was taller than her. I should pay more attention from now on.

**Mariah's P.O.V **

I clung to his blue shirt and pressed my forehead against his chest. I was in love and I didn't care! I wasn't going to let this one go, I was happy. I looked up at him again. His face was softer than I was used to. But his eyes were still cold. He turned me around and laid me on his bed. He climbed on top of me, being careful not to squish me.

"Ya tebya lublyu" he whispered into my ear. It must have been Russian. I smiled and rubbed my cheek against his.

"What does it mean?" I asked. He must have expected it, for he replied right away.

"I love you…." He said and gazed into my eyes once more. My heart beat faster than it ever had before. Was Kai expressing feelings for me? Duh, of course! I smiled as he lent closer to me. His lips were cold as they pressed against mine, so cold. I ran one of my hands through his blue hair as the kiss deepened. His tongue began to explore my mouth and mine his, sending shivers down my spine. This was all new for me, and I was glad he was the one who was giving me my first kiss. I didn't want it to end, but unless we could survive without air, it had too. He rolled off me and lay beside me, obviously surprised with himself. I giggled slightly, rolled over and lay on his chest. He looked down at me and smiled. I giggled once more.

"I love you too, Kai."

**Kai's P.O.V **

We lay silent for awhile. Her body was so warm against mine. Her breathing steadied as I carefully placed her beside me. I covered her with my large blanket before I got up and started for the door. I looked back at my sleeping princess. She would be the one to break my icy heart, finally. I crept out of my room, careful not to wake her, and walked to the main room. I stepped into the massive room, decorated with real flowers and soft furniture. This was my mother's favorite room. Mainly because she would always find me playing in here. Father never liked this room, so it was our 'special place.' I found myself gazing at a large painting of my mother. A tear ran down my cheek as I thought of our last moments together. Did I still believe she was alive? Yes. Yes I did.

"Kai?! Thank god I found you!" exclaimed Kenny.

"What!?" I snapped. Kenny went silent. I wiped the tear off my cheek and turned around.

"What?" I said more calmly. Kenny was still shocked.

"Ummm….Oh right! Max has disappeared!" he said. I raised an eyebrow. Wasn't he scheduled to face Tyson and Hilary? It wasn't like him to just run away from a battle. I shoved past Kenny, trying to find out some more information.

"Kai! Wait!" he yelled and ran after me.

"Yuji showed up right?" I asked him. He nodded. Then why hadn't Max? This was all so confusing. Where was I going to go? I broke into a run and Kenny continued to follow.

"Kai! Kai wait up where are you going?!" he yelled

"Kai! Kai wait up where are you going?!" he yelled. I stopped in front of a door. My door. If Max was gone, then what were the chances of Mariah being gone also? I shook my head and shoved open the door.

"Mariah?....." I spoke her name as I entered the room. It was cold. The curtains flapped with the breeze from my open window. I hadn't remembered doing that. I looked over to my bed. Empty. I ruffled through the sheets. Still nothing. She was gone. How could this have happened?! It was all my fault.

"Where are the others?" I asked Kenny. No reply. I turned around and sure enough, he was gone too. I stood alone in my cold room.

It was _my_ fault.


	9. Lost In The Snow

Meh....... Okay thanks to everyone who had reviewed my story so far, I love you all! I'm having alot of fun writing this, plus it takes up some of my boring classes just to think of an idea! I've planned out my chapters and their will be a total of 14, plus an authors note and a preview (Yes their will be a sequel, but it's almost completely OC based, I know I said I don't like them but hey, there cool once in awhile!) Please email me with any ideas for anything, I appreciate them all! (I'm saying this because I've gotten some requests for more song-fics, so I'll try!) Neway, on with the fun!

Alex (my sis) - Yeah, I got a character!

Me- Yup, you love me now, right?

Alex- Of course! -Hugs-

Me--hugs back-

Alex- hehehehehe -stabs in back and takes over rights to the story-

Me- -dies? - Ack, no fair!

(Oh, thank you for help with my Russian! You know who you are! Yes....I love you all)

* * *

**Kai's P.O.V**

I stood silently, by myself. Who else had gone missing? I picked up Mariah's blade, which had been placed beside my Dranzer, and gazed into its bit beast. Why hadn't the kidnapper taken our blades? They were out in the open. It must had been carefully planned, the guy new exactly where to find Mariah. I pocketed her blade, as well as my own and walked towards my open window. Something shined in the corner of my eye and I stopped, taking a second look. I bent down and picked up the shiny stone off my carpet and examined it. I smiled as the rock twinkled in the sunlight. I knew where they were. I could find her on my own, I knew the way. I would save her by myself!

"Kai?" I turned to face Rei in my doorway. I clenched the stone in my hand and gave him an icy stare.

"Listen....I'm-" he began then was cut off by Yuji, who also entered my room.

"Hey guys! Where did everybody go?" the guy reminded my too much of Max, one of him was enough.

"Their gone....." Rei replied to him.

"So....were the only ones left?" he asked. Two of him friends, as if on cue, joined his side. Great. How was I supposed to save Mariah with four tag alongs? I pushed my way past them and headed for the exit. The castle was about a two or three hour walk. I threw open the doors and the icy cold air came too greet me. Stepping out into the fresh snow I began my journey, and yes, they followed me. The snowflakes danced around us as we walked across the icy tundra. I had made this trip countless times. My feet followed the famiar trail as my mind wandered.

**Rei's P.O.V**

I watched Yuji and his two friends, whom I had never seen before today, bounce around in the snow. Yuji must have been three years older than me, but he acted as if he was a five year old. I was defiantly odd. My gaze shifted to Kai. I had come to his room to apologize. I had been acting cold towards him since I realized that Mariah loved him, not me. I watched him closely. I have to admit, he had more girl fans than all of us combined. They constantly drooled over him. Being a guy myself, I wasn't quite sure why. Maybe it was because he was Russian. I heard Tyson blabbing something about Russian's being hot...or something.... you never know with him. I watched my feet trudge through the sparkling snow. We continued walking for an hour when I felt a storm heading our way. I looked up at the darkening sky.

"Kai.... maybe we should take shelter....." I spoke quietly, he was probably still mad at me. He didn't respond and continued walking.

"Yuji?" I asked, looking back. I stopped and fully turned around when I saw nothing. I yelled his name once more but the harsh wind silenced me.

"Kai, we have to go back, Yuji's gone!" I yelled, the wind blowing against my already numb body. Kai ignored me so I yelled at him again.

"KAI!" he stopped and turned to face me. The snow swirled around him. His blue hair fell into his face as he glared at me. He was ready to settle this once and for all. My best friend, was now my worst enemy.

**Kai's P.O.V**

I was going to kill him. He was trying to stop me from saving Mariah; he was fooling around in something he wouldn't be able to control. I would show him, he would regret EVERYTHING! My body began running without me telling it too. I ran straight at him and swung my fist as hard as I could. He landed in the snow. I stood with my hand clenched and watched him shakily get up.

_"Kill him....."_

I lunged at him again. I faked a right, and when he moved his arm up to block, I punched him in the gut. I walked backwards a few steps and watched him fall to his knees. Rei would never fight back, he was too weak.

_"He doesn't deserve to live......"_

"Heh...." he got up once again. Before I knew it, I was laying in the snow, on my back with a bleeding nose. He hit me. I looked up at him. My eyes lost the hatred as I looked at his sad face.

_"Kill Him!"_

My eyes returned to ice. I couldn't stop myself as I kicked him aside and flipped up, landing with one knee in the snow.

_"He must die........"_

I stood and walked over to his limp body.

_"Die......."_

"Die......."

**Rei's P.O.V**

"Die......." his voice was cold. I knew he could be very cold at times, but his voice.....almost sounded evil. Something was wrong. I saw him, just for a moment, I saw the real Kai. I couldn't hurt my friend, this wasn't the real Kai. I waited for him to strike me again when he stopped. He collapsed on top of me. What was going on!? I rolled him off of me and checked his pulse. He was alive.

"Kai? Kai!" I shook him while I yelled in his ear.

**Pfffffttt**

What was that? I pulled a dart out of my neck. Where did that come from?

_"Why do I feel so dizzy?"_ I collapsed in the snow beside Kai, the dart still in my outstretched hand. The darkness invaded my eye sight as I tried to get up. I managed to get the knife out of my pocket before my body gave in and I blacked out.

_"Someone, help us......"_


	10. Inside the Mind of the Russian Boy

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! You guys are so great for being patient with me! I really appreciate it! Please feel free to ask me questions about what might happen and I will answer them! Well, I better get on to this much anticipated chapter before you all kill me! Tehe! ((PS, my translator site thing sux, sorry!))

* * *

**Rei's POV**

"WAKE UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Tyson was screaming into my ear. I rubbed the spit off my cheek and sat up.

"Yay! It worked! See Kenny! I told you!" I looked around.

"Well…does someone mind explaining where we are?" It was cold. It looked like we were inside some kind of old prison. It was made of stone and at least large enough to fit all of us, seeing as whomever had captured us decided to throw us all in one cell.

"Some kind of Russian prison…and guess who we've got as a guard!" I looked aver to the bars as a redhead turned around.

"You guys shut up or I'm going to have to come in there!"

"T…Tala?"

"Hey Rei! Finally up? What's going on?"

"Uh…nothing really…" I rubbed my neck as Kenny yelled.

"NOTHING! Were friggen' trapped in some god forsaken dugeon! Tyson here got tortured and spilled everything earlier!" Tala laughed. I shook my head and looked to the back wall.

_"Kai…"_ he sat there, just starring into space. He seemed almost broken. I had seen Kai like this before, and I never liked it. Max crept beside me.

"He's been like that since he woke up. I think it's because Yuji has Mariah…"

"Yuji?"

"Yeah…haven't you figured it out yet? Yuji's the bad guy…"

"And what's with Tala?"

"Eh, he says he was bored…"

"Figures…" I muttered and sighed. Yuji had us all trapped since the beginning. I bet he was the one who bought out all the hotels so we were all in Kai's house. I wondered if Mr. Dickenson knew we were missing. There couldn't really be any matches without any bladers! Then I got and idea. I called Tyson over and whispered in his ear.

"Heh…okay!" he started dancing around singing 'The song that never ends' as Hilary shouted at him. This provoked a headache for Kenny who also began to yell at Tyson. Max joined in the singing and dancing and Tala finally cracked.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" he yelled. Everyone fell silent and Tala sat back down, continuing his muttering.

"Damn…I thought that would work…" I muttered. Then, everyone looked at Kai as he stood. He walked over to the bars and reached through them, grabbing Tala's neck and raising him from the ground.

"Вы открываете эти ворота, или я собираюсь рваться, Вы - препятствуют..." (( he said 'You open this gate or I'm going to tear you're head off...')) he muttered in Tala's ear. Must have been Russian.

"Хорошо, хорошо... Я шел в так или иначе, geez..." ((Tala replies with 'Okay, okay...I was going to anyway, geez...')) I forgot Tala was Russian. I'd have to get him to tell me what was said later. Assuming there was going to be a later. Tala unlocked the door and let us out.

"The way out is that way…" he pointed left. Kai turned and began walking to the right.

"Kai! Дурак, the exit is that way!" ((He calls Kai a 'fool')) Kai stopped and glared back at Tala.

"Я знаю это место лучше чем Вы... Я не иду в выход..." (( he says 'I know this place better than you...I'm not going to the exit...')) Tala growled and began muttering Russian profanities. I wondered why Kai was speaking Russian. Did he despise the rest of us enough to disregard us?

"I'm sticking with Kai…" I followed. As did everyone else.

"Fine! But don't blame me for you inevitable demise!" Tala yelled at us, then resumed his spot in front of an empty cell. We walked for quite some time before someone spoke. I guess we were all afraid that Kai would kill us for coming along. It was Max who spoke first.

"Should we be prepared to fight?..." I looked at him as we continued walking. No one seemed to want to answer the question. Never-mind fight, Kai looked like he was ready to kill. I wondered how I had missed it. Mariah had been mine…yet, I let her slip through my fingers. Then, she looked for refuge somewhere else…and found Kai. Then I went…and selfishly tried to bring her back.

"Yes Max, we should be prepared to fight."

**Mariah's POV**

I was woken by a small jab in my side. I didn't want to wake up. I figured Kai had resorted to poking me.

"No…sleepy…" I rolled to my other side, hence falling off the bed. I opened my eyes when I lay on the floor. That wasn't Kai's bed, and neither was this Kai's room. I sat up and rubbed my head.

"Where am I…?" Alex came over to me as her brother bounced on the now empty bed.

"I dunno…Yuji said the castle was made of candy…so we followed him!" her brothers words were jolted, seeing as how he was jumping on the bed.

"It's your fault!" Alex pointed an accusing finger at her brother, "You said castles COULD be made out of candy!" she walked over to the wall and banged on it with a tiny fist, "Does THIS look like candy too you!" her brother began to cry and so did she. I grabbed both of them and covered their mouths with my hands. We heard murmurs outside the door, and then, the door flew open. There was Kai.

"Kai…" I was near tears. He just stood there as I ran to him, embracing his still body.

"Mariah…" he muttered.

"Good…now can we leave?" Kenny, and everyone else. Rei looked at me with sorrowful eyes and I felt my chest tighten.

"Мы не можем уехать…" I looked up at Kai. His Russian.

"Ya tebya lublyu…" he looked down at me. I had memorized the words he spoke to me, and they were stuck in my head. I hoped my pronounciation was correct. He smiled slightly at me.

"Can someone tell me what there saying?" Hilary seemed agitated. Then someone unexpected came in, shutting the door behind him.

"He said we can't leave. Now! Start speaking normal! So I don't have to translate!" Kai shook his head and sighed.

"Я не могу. Я сделал меня incapeable из выполнения так ..., Вы прикреплены с переводом Tala..." everyone looked at Tala.

"He said he can't…jerk…Fine! Tell us what's going on!" ((Kai says that he has made himself incapeable of speaking so they can understand. Wonder why? Continue reading!))

So, we sat in the room while Kai spoke and Tala translating, stopping from time to time to make sure he had the right word. It just went from weird to weireder. But weireder isn't a word…

"Were inside Kai's HEAD!" Max was standing, holding his own head, "My brain hurts!"

"It's impossible!"

"Woah man, you're one complex dude!" Tyson was sitting oddly close to Hilary, but I was the only one to seem to notice. Kai hadn't let go of my hand and Rei wasn't speaking.

"You're mind is based on the castle we used to play in? Well…with some alterations…" Tala ran a hand through his hair. I think he was in for more than he bargained for.

"Разговор по-русски Вы идиот, это - больше информации, чем они нуждаются. Я привычка, быть способным, чтобы найти выход, один, и чем меньше они знаю, тем лучше." Tala was quiet. ((Kai says 'Talk in Russian you idiot, this is more information than they need. I won't be able to find the exit alone, and the less they know, the better.' Tehe))

"Это будет опасным ..., не будет это?" ((He replies 'This will be dangerous...won't it?')) Kai nodded and Tala smirked.

"Hello! The filling in?" Tala stood and ignored Hilary.

"Lets go!" he replied, heading for the door. Kai let go of my hand and quickly pulled Tala back as a lot of commotion was heard outside. We all coward to the floor and what seemed like guards passed by.

"Shit! Kai! Why the hell did you include this!" Tala pulled out his blade, but not his launcher.

"Tala!" Kenny seemed worried about something. Tyson and Max were about to pull out there blades when Tala pushed them back.

"Stay down! For god sakes don't get involved. Kai's mind is more complex than you think! And if I know right…you don't want to get involved…" they were against the wall now, and so was I. Kai had placed me between Max and Rei as Tala muttered, "Don't…whatever you do…get involved…"

They stood about two meters from the door, waiting. When the noise outside ceased, they both threw up their blades simontaniously. There was a bright flash and I shut my eyes tightly.

((This is where it gets super weired. Remember, their in Kai's mind, so anything is possible.))

**Kai's POV**

I caught the black-red gun as it fell from the spot I had thrown my blade. Tala did the same. The rest of them looked shocked, but there was no time for explaining.

"If I'm correct…three…" Tala smirked as he looked at me.

"Два…" ((Kai replies with 'Two'))

"One/Один." we said simontaniously as the door flew open, revealing 10 or so guards. No, it was 12. I remembered this well. Tala took the left as I took the right, shooting each of the guards down before any of them could get a shot off. I had practice at this. Tala and I had often explored our minds when we were young.

"WOO! Yeah! Record time!" Tala yelled when they were all down. I smirked.

"Достаточно многие игры ... Вы знают то, что прибывает затем." (('Enough games, you know what comes next.')) I grabbed onto Mariah, who was holding onto the two kids we had faced earlier.

"What's going on!" the boy child yelled. What was his name again?

"Everyone! Hold you're breath!" Tala yelled as the dungeon disappeared.

**Yuji's POV**

I stood and watched them through the bowl of water. Kai had figured it out faster than I expected. He almost killed himself before with just Tala…how would my little friend cope with a group of tag alongs? I laughed to myself.

"I get my little Rei back…right?" I glared at Salima, who was stroking Rei's unconscious body's hair.

"In good time…let them suffer first…" I turned back to the bowl as she squealed in delight.

"Is everything going as planned?" I looked over to the shadows. I hated connections that didn't leave me to do the dirty work.

"Yes…please don't interfear…"

"Hmm…fine. But you better not fail. Kai is capeable of the impossible, and we don't want the Pheonix to awaken…" I looked over at Kai's unconscious body, which was laying away from the others. I smirked.

"Awakening the phoenix? It will never happen…"

**Mariah's POV**

My eyes shot open when the cold hit. My vision was immediately blurry and I took a deep breath, of water. I coughed it out and tried again, failing. I panicked at my lack of oxygen, grabbing on to Kai. He immediately woke up and grabbed me. I couldn't breathe. He forcefully grabbed me and began swimming upwards. I blacked out before we hit the surface.

**Salima's POV**

All of the bodies were immediately soaked.

"Their there already?" Yuji nodded and I stroked Rei's hair again. Then I glanced over at the others. They were already beginning to dry off, hinting that they had already hit land. Kai was breathing harder. Was he still under water? I could only think of one reason for that. I looked over to Mariah. Her chest wasn't moving and a little bit of water dripped from her mouth.

_"Heh…go ahead and drown…bitch."_

**Kai's POV**

I dragged Mariah to the surface and recieved help in bringing her soaking body onto land. She wasn't breathing, and we were going to be attacked any minute. I looked at Tala and he seemed to freeze.

"Трахнитесь, Tala... Возьмите Rei и Макса, и покажите им, как управлять средой, я должен экономить(спасать) Mariah и их движение напасть." ((He says 'Fuck, Tala... Take Rei and Max and show them how to manipulate the surroundings, I have to save Mariah and their going to attack.' what would you guys do without me?))

"Трахнитесь трахаются, трахаются, трахаются, трахаются!" ((Tala is bad. He says 'fuck' over and over.)) he yelled. "Max! Rei!...and I guess Tyson…Get over here!" they went off to the side.

"Someone do something! She's not breathing!" Hilary yelled. I began CPR. The children began crying.

"Dont let Mariah die!" Alex cried.

"Careful Kai! Don't apply too much pressure or you're break her ribs!" I was panicked myself.

"Продвиньтесь!" (('Come on!')) I yelled. Hilary began crying, and Kenny looked away.


	11. The Truth About The Locket and Demise

Sorry to leave you guys hanging again! Tehe! Anywho, Russian Roulette is almost over! I'm actually happy, cause there is a sequel! And it will be more gruesome than romance. You know, Sex, Drugs and Alcohol! Tehe! Anyway, on with the fun!

You guys are great for reviewing! Yes, I do have a very twisted mind. Tehehe have you read 'Broken Wings?' Very, very twisted Mwahahahahahahahaaaa!

JOEY! YOU HAVE TO UPDATE TOO! This chapter is kind of short though. I can't leave you guys waiting! Oh, I'm very sorry I'm bad for cliffhangers. I'd also like you lovely people (man, am I on drugs?) to tell me who you want me to kill! Mwahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

((Joey, I knew Alex's brothers name, I'm not stupid (most of the time) so yeah! Kai couldn't remember! Not me! (I had to look back to see what his name was but Kai can't do that!) Yeah…))

* * *

**Kai's POV**

I clenched my fist and laid it on her unmoving chest. There was nothing else I could do.

"Kai! Something's wrong!" Tala came running back, without Rei, Max and Tyson. I turned to face him, tears on my cheeks. I didn't reply.

"They disappeared! This never happened before Kai! Something's different! Yuji is- "

Tala faded into the scene as I stood. He was right, this hadn't happened before. I gave up. I had no will anymore. Mariah was gone, my mother was gone. I was alone. The scene faded in front of me and I gave in to the darkness.

**Rei's POV**

I appeared in some kind of forest. It kind of reminded of me of home and I wondered if my mind was affecting Kai's own dimension, or if had been to my town enough to have it a part of his mind. I walked for a bit, the new white gun my drigger had transformed into gripped in my hand. I heard a noise coming from ahead of me and I raised the gun, walking slowly. It sounded…almost like coughing. I came to a slight clearing, revealing to me the cause of the noise. Mariah sat on the ground, coughing up water. She was alive!

"Mariah!" I ran to her, dropping the gun and embracing her still wet body.

"Rei? Where's Kai?" I backed away from her, just glad she was alive. I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I'm not sure, we got separated somehow…" I helped her up. Then I saw it. The gold chain around her neck. I pulled it out from under her shirt and gazed at the gold in my hand.

"Why did you keep it?..." she looked down at my hand.

"I didn't know what else to do…I couldn't just throw away a present…"

"Mariah…I better tell you this now before we all end up dead in some other world…" she looked up at me and I took a deep breath.

"That locket…is a gift of love…it means proposal…" her eyes widened. I felt bad. I wasn't allowed to tell her by our laws…she was supposed to figure it out. I wondered if I would end up regretting it, telling her. She reached behind her neck and unclipped the necklace and held out the locket to me.

"I'm sorry Rei…I love Kai…I know the village wont allow it, so I'm moving to wherever Kai wants…I loved you…at one point in time. It's not there anymore. I'm sorry." I took the locket and shoved it in my pocket. Somehow, I knew that was coming.

"It's okay…" I spoke quietly. She placed a hand on my shoulder.

"We better-" she was cut off by a loud screeching noise. We both looked in the direction it came from. In the skies…was some kind of large bird.

((Oh, if anyone watches Inu-Yasha, it kind of looks like a bird of paradise…but bigger and creepier…man, those things haunt my dreams….Kouga ROX!))

"Let's get out of here!" I ran, and she followed. The forest was exactly like the one by our village, and oddly exact. I ran down the hill and through a thick patch of trees, over a log and under a branch or two.

"AH!"

**Mariah POV**

I tripped on some unseen object, and Rei came back for me. He stopped about one foot from me when I turned around. A monstrous creature flew towards us. It seemed to be some kind of mix between a falcon and scary looking monster from those scary movies. Let's just sat it had huge claws and a large mouth covered in blood with large teeth than his claws. It made a loud screeching noise and I screamed as it dived towards me. The next sound I heard was the worst sound someone could ever hear. The sound of giant claws tearing into human flesh. I opened my eyes and saw Rei collapse in front of me as the monster flew higher, obviously contemplating its next move. I crawled over to Rei who had rolled onto his back. His clothes were stained with his own blood from various wounds, but mainly the large one in the middle of his stomach. I tried to stop the bleeding with my hands.

"Don't…bother…I deserve it…" he moved his head to look at me. A thin stream of blood slid down from his cheek. He was smiling.

"Don't say that! Don't die Rei!" I was crying, shaking him in the process. The bird was overhead screeching some more.

"Mariah, stop!" I did as he said and looked at him, placing one of my hands on his head. His hair wrap had come undone, and his long black hair was also stained with blood. He winced as he took the locket from his pocket and placed it in my other hand.

"Please…I've only ever loved you…I'm sorry it had to…end up…like this. Kai will take…good care of you. Tell him I'm sorry…he will always…be my best friend."

"Thank you Rei…" I whispered.

"No…thank you…now run. Leave me…" he placed a hand on my cheek. I grasped it with both my hands. "Thank you…" he closed his eyes and let go. I placed his heavy hand on his chest and wiped my tears on my sleeve. I got up, and ran. I ran through the trees and they tore at my clothes. The same thing happened when I was in the village. I knew what was coming next. I stopped before I reached the cliff and walked close to the edge. I contemplated jumping. I stood, daring the wind to blow me into oblivion. Then I heard it again, that awful screech. I turned around, looking up to the sky. I couldn't see the monster past the trees. I hoped it would die. I wanted it dead for killing Rei. He was still a part of me, and no matter what, he would always be with me. I clipped the locket back around my neck and stood, waiting for the monster. The screeching ceased before I could see it again, and I wondered what had happened. Was it content with just killing Rei? Or was it busy with another target? What I saw emerge from the forest was far from what I expected.


	12. The Phoenix Revived

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Wow…now that that is out of my system, I can concentrate on what I was doing….wait…what was I doing? Oh well! Bet you guys are angry at all my horrible cliffhangers! Tehe I find them amusing…It provokes me to write another chapter! But before I get to the answer of what exactly came out of the forest, I have to do everyone else's POV so you know what their doing! Tehe! So much fun! Poor Rei though…I can't believe I killed him off! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! cries Oh well…maybe I will kill Salima too, and she can have a little mini-adventure in hell! Oooooh, that sounds like a good idea! Hmm…ponders evil deeds Oh! Wait till you find out who the man in the shadows is! You may not find out until the sequel! Go ahead! Flood me with questions! YAYYYYYY! I'm enjoying this too much…………bleh. Alright, here we go!

**

* * *

Yuji's POV**

Salima was screaming his name now.

"Shut up you annoying woman! He's dead! Leave him!" she was holding his lifeless body, and was covered in his blood. Women were so emotional.

"This is YOUR fault! If we had never forged their minds together Rei would have never died! His dead because of YOU!" she stormed over to me, hitting my chest with her fists. I grabbed her arms and forced them away from myself. She looked at me, silent for once.

"You have no say in what happens…shut up or you will join your lover boy…" I gritted my teeth as I whispered to her. I threw her to the ground and walked over to Kai, who was now my main concern. Blood was staining the back of his shirt and he looked like he was in pain. I knew what was coming next.

"What…what the hell is going on Yuji?" Salima stuttered. I smirked.

"The phoenix…has been revived…" blood spattered across my face as Kai's back ripped open.

**Tyson's POV**

I woke up with the biggest headache of all. Worse than the ones I got from hanging out with Daichi.

"Ah…I'm soooo hungry!" I sat up and looked around me. I was in the middle of a street…but the thing was, it was empty. No cars, no people, no hookers…no nothing! It was dark and the street lamps were on, but I was lying in front of a makeshift fire. I scratched my head and looked around some more.

"Tyson! Thank God you're alive!" Hilary. Great, now this was hell. I turned around and looked at her. Her arms were full of wood and she looked exhausted.

"Where are we? Where is Kai and Tala?" she walked over and dropped the wood in a pile, then sat beside me and threw a couple logs onto the fire.

"I don't know, they just disappeared like everyone else. Were alone…"

_"Great…"_ I thought. Could this get any worse?

"Where's the food?" I asked, scratching my nose.

"There is none. I checked all the stores…there empty…" she threw another log on. I quickly stood up.

"Then what are we doing here? We have to go find Rei, and Max, and everyone else! And FOOD!" I began walking off.

"Tyson! You can't!" then I heard it. Some kind of howl, making me wonder if there was and kind of man eating monsters in this place. I ran back and curled up next to Hilary.

"So…we wait?" I asked.

"We wait…" she smiled.

**Max's POV**

I woke up with some kind of sea sickness. I felt like I was going to throw up my stomach and then die of drinking to much water. My stomach turned as I sat up and looked around. The funny thing was, it looked like I was no where near any kind of water. The place I was in…was just white. It was almost like I was in Russia again, but without the coldness. I stood up and looked around. It seemed to go on forever, like a never ending… something. I wasn't quite sure what to do, so I began walking. It felt like ages before I began to freak. I was running now, trying to find some kind of sign of life. I tried to scream but nothing but a whisper escaped from my lips. I collapsed on the ground and began crying. My worst nightmare, being alone.

**Alex's POV**

I pranced through the forest, hand-in-hand with my brother. I was carrying a basket and he was dropping bread crumbs.

"What the hell are you doing!" I stopped, looking at the bread in my brothers hands.

"I dunno….what the hell are we doing?" I shrugged. Why did he ask me when I already stated that even I didn't know? Idiot…I dropped the basket as he pointed and laughed.

"Haha! You're tight shorts!" I looked down at myself, then back at him. I broke out in laughter.

"HAAA! You're wearing a dress!" I couldn't stop laughing as he turned a bright shade of red.

"What the hell!"

"HEY! YOU KIDS SHUT UP!" Some old lady came over to us. She REALLY creeped me out.

"NO!" we both yelled simultaneously.

"If you be quiet, I'll let you come to my house that is made of candy!"

"Heh, we fell for that last time! No way are we falling for it again!"

"Uh…sis…"

"Shut up…as I was saying, we fell for the whole 'made of candy bit' so don't think-"Sis!"

"Shut UP! As I was saying again, we have no intention-"

"SIS!"

"ARG! THAT'S IT!" I jumped at the old lady and began banging on her with my fists. She didn't last long though, after I touched her, she turned into dust. I turned on my brother.

"Ah! NO! LOOK!" he pointed at the old lady's house, and sure enough, it was made of candy.

"Holy…crap…" we immediately charged at the house and began eating all the candy.

Four hours later, the house was gone, I was sick to my stomach, and we couldn't stop giggling.

"Hehehehe and then you…"

"Yeah I know…tehe and you were like, turn around! And I was like…."

"You were like….NO! Hehehehe…tehehehe…."

"I think I'm sick…."

"Me too…"

"I want my mommy…"

"ME FIRST!"

"NO ME!" I went to hit him, but I couldn't move from all the candy.

"Oww…my belly hurts…"

"Lets never eat candy again…"

"Agreed…"

**Mariah's POV**

"Kai?..." it looked like him…but I could barely see through all the blood. It was like he died and came back to life. But…he had wings. Giant…red wings.

"Kai…what's going on?...Rei's dead! What's happening?" he walked over to me and I collapsed in his arms. He was cold, and looked like he lost a lot of blood. Why did he have wings? He didn't say anything. The monster screeched again and I held him closer.

"Someone has forged our minds together…that's why you can understand me…because you can understand me in your mind…"

"Is this all real?..."

"Very much so…" he stroked my hair as I heard the monsters giant wings. It was closer.

"It's going to kill us…were going to die…" he placed a finger over my lips and starred deep into my teary eyes. I loved him so much.

"Stay here…I will take care of that…thing." he stood and I let go of him. I didn't want too. I looked down at my clothes. I was covered in Kai's blood now as well. I looked back up at him.

"Kai!" he turned around. Why did he look so broken? "Come back to me…" he smiled and nodded, then took off into the sky, towards the monster that had now appeared.

((Okay! I really wanted to put this chapter up too see what you guys think so it's short again. The next chapter I PROMISE will be longer! If it isn't…you can all hit me really, really hard! YAY!...or boo…umm I'm not sure…whatever! Plz review!))


	13. Wishing Game and a Traitor

OMG! I missed you people! It's beeeeeeeennnnnnn foooorrreeeevvvveeerrrrr! Hehe, well, I have no excuse for not updating! I've just been a very bad girl for not doing it! LOL! Okay, well I'll skip the boring stuff and hed straight for the next chapter!

Disclaimer- I don't own beyblades, but if you do and you're reading this fic, HIRE ME PLEASE! I'll brighten up the next season! Hehe!

So this chapter is called 'Wishing Game and a Traitor'. Can you guess who the traitor is? Hehe, let's make this a game! I'll give you a list of possible traitors, and those who review and tell me they got it right will be mentioned in my next chapter! Let's see how smart you people are.

The possible traitors are;

-Mariah

-Kenny

-Tala

-Kai

-Tyson

-Alex

-Hilary

-Max

-John

I won't include Yuji, Salima or the guy in the shadows because we already know they are evil and they suck. Hehe, woo! Good luck!

* * *

Kai

What was this creature? I hadn't seen one before, nor had I seen this forest. Changing Dranzer from a gun to a sword I flew straight up, past the bloody creature, then diving down and slashing it's ugly head. My mind was in full gear… this monster had to be one of my emotions. And the wings? They were no surprise. I had wings… so what? Sure, no one else but Tala knew of their existence, (or so I thought) but now I had to tell everyone, if we were going to get out of here alive. Spreading the bloody-red appendages protruding from my back as far as they could reach I took off again. Arching back up I went back for another shot at the monster. It let out a terrible screech as I slashed it again and again, without mercy. This was the thing that killed my best friend… killer Rei… and it was my anger.

I attacked the thing until it fell to the ground and made no noise. Blood… blood was all I could see, because I was covered in it.

"Kai!" as I landed she rushed over, the pink-haired woman who I reached out for. Mariah caught me in her arms as I collapsed, bringing her down with me as well. She was so warm against me, yet I shivered. I wanted to close my eyes… "Kai! Stay awake! Don't die, please. I can't loose you. Oh god Kai stay strong…"

"Hmm… alright…" I whispered. Pain was shooting through my back as I clutched on to her.

"You die, and I'll kill you!" she was crying.

"Heh, you make no sense…" I managed a tiny laugh.

"Kai…"

"Mariah… once we get out of here… nothing is going to be the same… nothing."

"So then…"

"Yes, Rei is… actually gone…" I starred up at her, trying to make her believe me, "The scrape on your knee from falling will remain… and… my wings are real."

"There… is no way…"

"You have to believe me Mariah."

"But… Kai… how can you… have wings?"

"Simple." I smiled, "I'm not human."

Yuji

"I… I don't get it! How can someone have wings!" the girl was yelling at me. I was getting sick of her.

"There is no reason for me to explain Salima."

"And… Kai of all people! I knew that kid was just… just…"

"Wrong?" I asked. "In-human? Un-natural? However you put it, it all means the same. Kai is not like a normal human. He needs to be locked away."

"And… you plan to do this by sealing him in his own mind, and the mind of his friends? But, why involve them?"

"A good question. The only one who knew of Kai's secret was Tala, therefore he was the only one we needed to dispose of. It was not my doing to trap them all, and bring about there eventually deaths. That was Ihis/I doing."

"But… why?"

"I don't question orders. I get to torture them, and really that is all that matters to me." I turned to her, and walked over, kneeling in front of her scared face. She feared me now, partly for what I caused to happen to Rei, partly because of what I had just said. "You're an assigned S.P.W Squad, aren't you?"

"Y…yeah." I slapped her.

"Then act like a soldier. Right now, you're acting like a spoiled little child. I ask for some decent help and he gives me a little rookie girl. What about the boy named Kane I heard so much about?" I sighed, standing up, leaving her to bow her head, "It's hard to get good help nowadays."

"S.P.W is very busy Yuji…" I didn't even turn when I heard the voice, but Salima immediately stood.

"So what? Can't spare me one good sack of flesh to do my dirty work? All this girl has done is whine. I'm getting sick and tired-"

"It doesn't really matter though now, does it? Were far too deep. This will all be over soon enough." I looked toward where the voice was coming from, and smirked.

"I'll end it now… with about the only good help I got around here from S.P.W." I spoke with insanity in my voice, touching my finger to the bowl of water that lay before me.

Tala

I woke up extremely uncomfortable, and worse yet, handing in shackles by my wrists.

_"Man, I have such a bloody headache…"_ I blinked a few times, clearing blood from my eyes, and surveyed my surroundings. _"Hmm… dark, dank hole… hanging above what looks to be…"_ I looked down, "_And endless pit of nothingness…"_

"DAMNIT KAI WHEN I FIND YOU I'LL WRING YOUR NECK!" I yelled, listening to my voice echo. Sighing with defeat, I looked up. The chain that held me also seemed to go on forever. Well… up was better than going splat… but… how to escape?

Struggling was useless, and it took me a minute to figure that out. I'd need to break the chain somehow… So, I swung myself back and forth a couple times, used the wall to leverage my feet, and swung up, using my legs to grab the chain. Now, I hung upside-down, letting the blood rush to my face.

"Come on! Break you stupid thing!" I yelled, twisting my wrists and pulling at the chain. "I wish you would just break already!"

**SMASH**

"Oh… it broke… OH!" Before I fell I grabbed the non-broken portion of the chain with my now freed hands. Swinging back around so I no longer had blood rushing to my face I looked up, where I would climb. "Right… minds… anything possible…" I began climbing, "All that fun stuff. Now… must find Kai and kick the shit out of him."

It seemed like I climbed on forever, and never reached anything. I knew I must have to reach something, sometime! But… I really wish I had my blade… because I had no idea where it went, nor anything to defend myself now! _"I wish I had a mini-gun… that would suffice…"_ But, nothing came. "DAMN REALM!" I shouted.

Max

When I woke up again I was still in the whiteness, the plain and empty, endless room. Man…

When I sat up, I found I was not alone. Though, the something beside me was not a who, but a what. Cold and made of metal, it laid there beside me, like tarnish in the snowy whiteness. But… what was it? A gun? Nah… it seemed too big.

"WHAT A MINUTE THAT'S A MINI-GUN!" I backed away from it, having seen such things on shooter games, but never in real life! And the guns Tala and Kai used didn't count! "What is a mini-gun doing here?" I poked it. "Do things just randomly appear in this realm? If so… I WISH I HAD SOME MUSTARD!"

Honestly, I was just testing my theory.

Tyson

Hilary was acting strange… or… she was sick or something. She hadn't left my side the whole time, and seemed very… ahem, close. Did… did she think we were going to die, and figure she better let her feelings for me out now? _"Heheheh, if that's so, then I better take advantage of this!"_

"Hilary I-"

**PLOP**

I looked down. A yellow bottle… a yellow bottle of mustard just fell in to my lap. Alright, it wasn't Hilary's head, or freedom, but I guess now I was one step closer to my sandwich! "Hey! We got mustard now! WOO! Hey, is mustard edible without anything?" I paused, waiting for Hilary's comment, but she was oddly quiet, just looking at her feet. "Hilary? Was it something I said?"

"No. Now stop being an idiot." She didn't even look at me. I tilted my head. Was she sick?

"Man, I wish I had a big-ass sandwich…"

Alex

So here's the deal. We were lying on the ground, still whining over our tummy-aches, when my brother interrupted my very loud groan to point in the sky and laugh.

"Hello, I was complaining!"

"Sis! Look! A giant sandwich falling from the sky!"

"Sandwiches don't fall from the sky, dork."

"Well, the candy house wasn't exactly normal, either! See! It's falling from the sky!" he waved his finger, and I looked up.

"Wow, you're right… it's really falling from the sky…"

"You suppose it'll keep falling?"

"Probably… it's called gravity." I retorted.

"Well, then we better move."

There was a giant pause as we both looked at each other, then attempted very suddenly to get out of the way. Did we make it? No. We got stuck under a giant sandwich.

"WHO THE HELL WAS DUMB ENOUGH TO MAKE THIS GIANT SANDWICH!" I screamed.

"Maybe the god in this world hates us?"

"No, he hates you."

"What if it's a she god?" I paused. I had no answer.

"Just… just… well… I guess we'll have to eat our way out of this, like everything else…"

"I never want to eat food again…"

"I just wish we could get out of here without doing any work!"

Max

I"Nope, theory wrong. Theory very wrong… way to get your hopes up Max…"/I I was defeated, in every way possible. This dimension hated me, my mind hated me, and the hole that just popped underneath me hated me. Wait again! "AHHHHHHHHH!"

Tala

"AhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHh!" I blinked, stopping my endless climbing to look up at the source of the noise. All I saw was yellow hair, then SMASH! He had collided with my face. Luckily, I was still hanging on, but barely. Max now clung to my head.

"MAX!"

"TALA!"

"MAX!"

"TALA!"

"GET OFF MY FACE!"

"Oh… umm… alright." He began moving, thinking there was solid ground underneath me.

"Wait! NO! DON'T MOVE! GET BACK ON MY FACEEEE!" Too late, he moved and I lost my grip, sending us both falling in to darkness.

Tyson

"WHERE'S MY SANDWICH!" I cried. I thought if I wished for one, I'd get it. Yeah, like I had such luck. "Hilary… I'm really hungry…"

"You won't be for long Tyson…"

"You found a sandwich?"

"NO YOU IDIOT!"

"LOOOOKKK OOOUUTTT BBEEELLLOOWWW!" We both looked up, but defiantly didn't look out.

**WHAM** ((Running out of sound effects, lmfao))

"Ow…" I muttered, pushing Tala off of me, as well as Max, who was clinging on to Tala.

"YOU CAN GET OFF MY FACE NOW!" Tala grabbed Max, pulling him off. Max looked like he was about to cry.

"Man… I thought I'd die alone! I thought I'd never see you guys! Hey! My mustard!" he pranced over to me and snatched the mustard out of my hands. Tala sat up, but when something metal collided with his head he fell back down.

"That… was my… mini-gun…" he muttered, in pain. The gun landed at Hilary's feet.

"So what about my sandwich!" I yelled.

((Let's take a peek and see what happened to said sandwich!))

Alex

"EWW! It's turkey!" I yelled as we attempted to eat through a very giant sandwich. John was having the time of his life.

"So fwat?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full! Besides, you know I'm a vegetarian!"

"Then eat the lettuce! I hate lettuce!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"What you going to do about it? You're trapped under that side of the sandwich!"

"Shut up and eat!"

((Now, back to point of interest, hehe))

Tala

There was an odd silence as we all waited for a sandwich to appear, and for our viewers to come back. ((lol, had to add that in)) But nothing happened.

"No sandwich for you Tyson!" Max laughed, clutching the mustard to his chest. I sat up again, moving to grab my mini-gun, but it was no longer on the ground. Instead, Hilary had picked it up, and the muzzle was now pointed at my head.

"H…hilary?"

"Shut up Tala. All of you sit down in a circle, AND NO FUNNY MOVES! I don't want to have to kill you yet." We all did as told, starring at each other, trying to figure out what was going on. Hilary brought her other hand up, the one without the gun, and made a small motion. Somehow, someway, we were all tied together in chains. She turned away from us, and I whispered to Max.

"She knows how to manipulate everything… she's been trained in a realm like this before!"

"But… earlier…"

"It must have been a front. Hilary's a traitor." ((So, who was right? Tehe))

"But… how! How could Hilary-"

"I don't know Max…"

Hilary

Simple, as planned. Everything was going according to plan, and the dimension was just playing in to our hands. Waving my free hand again I brought up a water-mirror like thing. Standing straight and placing my hand against my forehead in a salute, I addressed the man on the other side.

"S.P.W Special Agent Hilary reporting."

"Is all under control?"

"Yes Sir, plan underway. Mustard boy, Red-head and idiot are all captured."

"IDIOT! What kind of code-name is that!" Tyson yelled.

"Shut up you idiot!" Tala yelled back.

"Point taken…" he sighed.

"Glasses, ninja boy, pinky and The Phoenix are still at large. Permission to execute current captives?"

"Permission granted. Oh, agent…"

"Yes?"

"Kai has awakened. Be extremely cautious."

"Yes Sir."

"That is all." The mirror disappeared, and I turned back to my captives, just in time to see Max nudge Tyson.

"Uh… hey Hilary!" he yelled.

"Yeah?"

"Wh…what's going on! I thought we were all friends and stuff. Are you on the bad side?"

"I think that is obvious Tyson." I threw the mini-gun aside, pulling out my own pistol from my shoe. "This is much bigger than you three know." I cocked the gun. "Way, way above you." I placed the gun to Tyson's head. "Any last words?"

"Yeah. I really… really loved you Hilary." I glared, and pulled the trigger.

Tala

It went so fast… click, bang, scream, slump, cry… Hilary shot Tyson… Tyson was dead… and that was all there was too it really. Max was crying though… weeping for Tyson's life, my life, and his own life, because Hilary had moved to Max now.

"HOW COULD YOU HILARY! HE LOVED YOU! HE WAS A GOOD FRIEND! HOW COULD YOU KILL HIM!"

"Oh Max, you see, it's my job to kill you all. And I'm going to kill every single one of you. Don't worry… you don't have to see any more people die Max, I'll kill you next." I shook with rage. What was going through this girl's head! It was one thing to kill Tyson, after he confessed his love for her… and then move on to Max! The single person here who had never even thought of revenge or killing! The purest one here!

**Click**

The gun was aimed at him.

"NO!" I screamed, leaning against Max as she fired, taking the bullet in my arm and tripping Hilary. My shivering body laid partially on top of Max now, my cold eyes starring at her. "Tell me… Tell me why!"

"Why?" she laughed. "I already told you it was my job. I was sent here to kill you. Hired, if you will." She sat up. "Doesn't matter if I tell you anyways, you'll be dead by my hand, or Kai's psychotic demons… the ones that live in his head. I'm a soldier, S.P.W is the name of the squad… or… infantry." She laughed, "And many others you thought were your friends… they too join me. We fight for one cause only."

"And that is?" I grit my teeth. The pain was vicious, and was only complemented by the warm blood that trickled down to my fingers. She stood and brushed herself off, mocking us.

"Too kill things like Kai. You know his secret Tala… don't you think he's disgusting?"

"No! I hate to admit it but Kai is my friend! He's a gift!"

"NO! YOU'RE WRONG!" she held up her gun again. "HE'S A DISGRACE!"

"What… are you talking about?" Max butt in, his voice quiet. "Sure… Kai is cold, and sometimes he says mean things… and he may not be human, or whatever you guys are talking about… but… but Kai has a heart!"

"That's it! I don't have to listen to you anymore!"

"Hey guys… what… um… going on?" We all paused. Kenny had somehow come behind Hilary. I managed to break the chains, but all too late. I wouldn't have time to save them both.

"KENNY! RUN!" I yelled as she whipped around, took aim, and fired. I grabbed Max, forcing my hand over his eyes while he screamed, and the bullet hit Kenny. Hilary and I were the only ones to see the little guy crumple to the ground, a bullet in his chest. Before I could give her the time of day, I yelled, "I wish… no… I NEED to find Kai!" And, the realm obeyed. We disappeared.

Hilary

Damndamndamndamndamn! Two dead, two got away with more information then they should have! They shouldn't have even gotten away in the first place! I would be in for a demotion if this kept up! Well… they knew my little secret now, no use playing innocent anymore. I had a job to do… and I wasn't leaving until they were all dead! Kai, Mariah, Max Kenny and the two brats! They were all going to die.

"Hilary!" the mirror appeared beside me, and I partially glanced in it. Only Yuji… the man I had been talking to before was simply using him. Yuji was a pawn.

"What?" I asked coolly.

"We have a change in plans. Direct orders from Mr high and mighty himself."

"Oh?"

"How many are dead?"

"You tell me Yuji. I don't see why you don't kill them. You have their bodies sitting right there in that mind room of yours."

"One, its not my room, two, don't speak to me like I' nothing, and three, the new orders say we are not to kill anymore. Two are already dead. I'll extract you, and we'll complete the new orders."

"Fine, fine." I grumbled.

Yuji

More stupid women… this one didn't know how to count. She figured she killed the geeky boy… but no… that one was still alive, with a deathly wound… but alive. I had included Rei in my own count, and technically, Kai had killed him. Oh well, let her think what she wanted, a false report could get the stupid girl fired.

On a different matter, new orders. Placing my palm in the water and closing my eyes, I extracted Hilary's mind and soul, placing it back in her own body. It took a moment, but soon, the girl sat up and shook her head, like she had just been in a nice, long sleep… with one side effect.

Salima held her co-workers hair back as she barfed in a corner. Then pat her back as the girl wiped her mouth.

"Damn, I hate that…" she muttered, then turned to me. "Now what?"

"Now, we take our leave."

"Just like that! That's so stupid! Send me back in there so I can kill them!"

"No. It's not going to be just like that…" I turned back to the bowl, my reflection glaring back at me, "We have… a few more things to do." I placed my finger in, swirling the water around, "And then… your boss wants to take things over. Salima, you and Hilary leave. I'll finish up."

"Sure…" Salima held Hilary up, and slowly they left the room. I smirked again, and once they were gone, turned my gaze to each one of the still bodies, glad I wasn't the one doing clean up. Then, I lifted my gaze upward, to stare at the portrait that hung on the wall.

"This room may have be used for mind-bending… but it still had its homey charms. Hey Kai?" I laughed again, "Your mother was quite pretty."

* * *

Alright! Another chapter over with! But, I am glad to say that the next chapter will be the last! YAY! Well, then I'm going to write a sequel, and it should turn out excellent! Well, I hope you all review! Because you're running out of chapters to do it!

((Pst! Don't forget to put if you guessed right about whom the traitor was!))

Review button should be here!

Click it for god sakes!

WOO! Hehe!


	14. Final Goodbye

... Alright alright I'm SORRY! You can all kill me and ht me and make me cry cause I deserve it for taking this long to post! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I make myself so sad! I hope ot never takes me this long ever again. Well I should be updating now more frequently, because I just got my new laptop! YAY! Thank you to all my reviewers throughout this entire story, because yes, this is the last chapter... sad I know... cause your not going to be happy at the end of this one, hehehe. Well I will not bother you any longer, let the final chapter begin!

Disclaimer- I do not own Beyblades, but all my loyal fans who haven't killed me should, I love you guys.

* * *

Max

"Max! Wake up Max! Come on..." Was that Tala's voice? Had I collapsed or something? I didn't remember where I was...

"T...ala?" I opened my eyes and as they slowly adjusted I saw that it was indeed Tala hovering over me, "Where are we? Did we find someone? Are we dead?"

"We're not dead... but you might want to be in a minute. We've found Kai and Mariah."

"Where! Where are they!"

"Mariah is tending to Kai while I tried to wake you up... he's in rough shape... and, well we just need to get out of here right now. We won't last much longer." he helped me stand, letting me support my weight on him as we slowly walked out of the forest we had landed in. We came upon a nearby cliff, mist rising everywhere, but not covering nearly enough to conceal the scene that lay before us. The amount of blood sprayed around in crimson puddles was sickening, "Keep an open mind Max, what you're about to see is Kai in his true form."

"What do you mean-" I was cut off, shocked really when the mist fell and I saw him. He laid in pools of his own blood and scattered around were red feathers. Wings... Kai had wings coming from his back. I nearly fell; Tala had to hold me up because my legs gave out.

"H...ey... Max..." his grey eyes smiled t me because his lips couldn't manage it.

"Kai..." Tala let me sit down beside him, Mariah on his other side grasping his hand. All was silent for a moment.

"Go ahead..." Tala whispered, his voice unusually calm, "Ask what he is..." I couldn't even deny it. I wanted to know... I wanted t know how it was all possible and why Mariah wasn't as scared as I was.

"What... is he?" Kai chuckled and starred up in to the sky, and if he had given an order, tala began explaining.

"Kai's mother was a mythical creature... a type of phoenix who could change in to human form. When she was investigating our human race, she fell in love with Kai's father and then Kai was born." he paused, letting me absorb all this information. Was this even possible, other races other than our own? Did I even get a choice whether to believe or not?

"My mother died when I was young." Kai continued for Tala. He was quiet, yet so clear. His voice did not falter for a second when he spoke of his mother. Yet, if you looked at him long enough, you could see he was still trying to hide away his pain. Why was this happening to us!

"How are we going to get out? We don't know what happened to the others..." Tala began to pace as he talked, "Hilary is with the bad guys... Kenny, Tyson and Rei are dead-"

"What?" I raised my head starring at Tala as he said Rei's name. He shifted in place, and then briefly glanced at Mariah. I turned and starred at her instead, "Mariah?"

"Yes... Rei is dead." Her head lowered in an attempt to hide away her eyes. The oly one who could see her was Kai, and he starred straight at her now... a look I had never seen present in his eyes.

Mariah

They were all starring at me, watching and waiting, pressing me for something else. What else could I say?

"Mariah..." Kai was starring in to my eyes, "Your tears are stinging my wounds." I blinked a few times and then furiously wiped my eyes on my arm.

"I'm sorry..." I couldnt stop a giggle, _"Thanks Kai..."_

Noticing the emotional mood had been torn away, Tala found himself able to speak again.

"We hav to find the other and get out of here..."

"No." Kai sat up, nd as I tried to help him I almost got shoved aside by his massive wings. His hand kept clenched on to mine.

"Then what Kai?" Tala's voice began to rise, "Do we wait for them to find and kill us all!"

"Shut up and listen Tala. They have our bodies... if they wanted to kill us that bad we would be by now. Something else is going on." Kai starred at Tala, and Tala starred back. It seemed they were trying to figure each other out.

"So you have a plan then?"

"No... not really. I have our means of escape and that's all..." Kai stood, taking me with him. It was amazing... it seemed slowly he was regaining his strength. We walked over to the edge of the cliff. It looked exactly like the cliff in my hometown... the one I stumbled upon... the one I contemplated jumping off... the one I realised my feelings for Kai at. Did he plan to jump now?

"Kai...?" I muttered so only he could hear. Tala was busy helping max up anyways.

"Mariah... you of all people has to trust me right now." he squeezed my hand and I nodded.

"Kai?" Tala came up, dragging max beside him. How was it Tala managed to get mixed up with this anyways? "You aren't going to do what I think you're going to do..."

"What's he going to do!" Max panicked.

"Jump." the sound of my own voice startled me. Why did I answer? I hadn't even meant too.

"Yeah, we have to jump."

"And DIE?" I imagined max's panicked face because I was not looking at him. I was looking over the edge at the mist clouds. We were so high up that you couldn't see the bottom, if there was one. Max was right, no one could survive that fall.

"We jump. If our minds dissipate the others will follow based on theory." Kai turned his head, nodding to Tala. "I'll open the portal... we should be high enough."

"You're insane Kai! It's too much strain! This isn't minor child play anymore! This could put you in a coma!"

"Well," Kai shrugged as his wings moved with him, blood already drying on the feathers, "At least I'll live. That's more we can say for Kenny, Rei and Tyson." That easily shut Tala up. "It's our only chance, alright? It's either jump, or I'm pushing you."

"Kai, if I die, I am haunting you for the rest of your days!" Tala glared and Max just scratched his head.

"So, what if you both die?" he asked.

"Then I'll kill him in the afterlife!"

"You can't kill someone in the afterlife!" Max argued, "You're both already dead!"

"Both of you are going to DIE if you stay here!" Kai growled and Tala huffed, crossing his arms. Max had to hold his shoulder to keep himself up.

"Yes, yes I fear your wrath... come on max lets go before something messed up happens again." I watched Max nod. Before they leapt, Tala wrapped his arm around Max and turned to us, "If I die I just want you to know Mariah... that you look really hot today." I felt my cheeks flush as the red-head laughed. Kai became defensive, but before he could make a move for Tala, they lept. Max's scream echoed through the silence and then faded away.

"Bold of him... remind me to kick his ass when we get back."

"Alright..." I couldn't stop a smile, even though I realized our terrible situation.

"Mariah... I love you." I looked in to his eyes, pink hair blowing across my face. His hand pressed against my cheek, and then he leaned in and kissed me. Tears drizzled from my eyes as I leant in to him. His lips were so warm...

He was the one to pull away, covering his eyes with his hair as he moved closer to the edge.

"Lets end this."

When we jumped it seemed like forever, just me and Kai in each others arms, falling falling falling through misty clouds.

I opened my eyes when Kai moved away from me, holding on to only my hands now.

"Kai...?"

He didn't answer.

"Kai!"

Still nothing...

But... it was when his body began to fade away when I began screaming.

"KAII!"

Not another word... he faded in to the mist with a smile, and I was alone...

"Kai... Kai... Kai!" I tossed and turned on the cold floor, and then snapped awake, sitting up. "Kai! Kai!"

"Mariah! Calm down!" Max came over and placed a hand on my shoulder. I had the overwhelming urge to vomit... so I turned around and did. Once I finished and turned around while wiping my mouth, I looked around. The room was circular... and too clean. A bowl of water was smashed in the middle of the room, and a painting hung over a fireplace. Max was right next to me, Tala leaning against a wall near us. Both Alex and John were there too, sitting near the empty fireplace quiet and huddled together. The bodies of Rei and Tyson lay on the floor. Kenny was also unmoving... but Kai was no where to be found. "Where is he Max! Where is Kai?" Max turned away so I turned to Tala.

"Kai's gone. They must have taken him."

"No... I was just with him Tala!"

"Hey look! Kenny's moving!" John jumped up, running toward our smaller friend. Tala jumped up as well, moving to check on Kenny. Max placed his hand on my shoulder.

"There's nothing we can do Mariah... they left a note... here." He placed the paper in my hand then joined the others beside Kenny, who was sitting up. Kenny was alive... but both Rei and Tyson were dead... my Kai... was missing.

My sadness turned in to anger and I pulled open the note, reading it with fiery eyes.

_"We have taken The Phoenix in to captivity, your lives have been spared, or whatever is left of you. Go about the rest of your lives blind to this event. If we find you are meddling in our affairs and the affairs of our affiliates, you will be hunted down and disposed of. As well, you all must retire from Beyblading._

_S.P.W."_

I placed the note down, starring toward my companions. I had lost the most important people in my life... now I had nothing... so, what was I supposed to do now?

* * *

To Be Continued In The Sequel

--------------------------------------------- The Last 'I Love You'

Please read and review! Once I hit 101 reviews I will begin the sequel!


End file.
